The invention relates to a pickup truck accessory, in particular to a bed cover of pick-up truck.
The pick-up truck is a type of car with a car's head cab and an open container. They are popular with consumers due to their beautiful appearance, car like comfortability, strong driving force, low price, and practicability of carrying both people and cargo.
However, the bed cover of pick-up truck is a open type, so the goods in it are easy to be exposed to the sun and rain. These disadvantages affect the popularization and use of pick-up truck. At present, the main shortcomings of the soft fold-three-time bed cover of pick-up truck on the market are that the tape is easy to fall off and the installation is very complex.